villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
French Foreign Legionnaires
The French Foreign Legionnaires are the soldiers of the French Foreign Legion, a mercenary unit serving the French crown in the Legend of Tarzan universe. They are usually seen,assisting Lieutenant Colonel Staquait in his own goals. The legionnaires play a major role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Battle of England Hired by Ratcliffe to defend England from the Fire Nation's attacks, Staquait and the troops prepare themselves for the battle that it would follow. During the final events, the Admiral, Zhao, assaults England at full force. The troops are featured in the battle, as they were seen fighting the militaries of the Fire Nation, before Staquait fires several Fire Nation's soldiers on his own. After the battle, their fates are unknown, but it is possibly pressumed that they pledge their allegiance to Amon, the new king of England. Disney Villains War 2 Fighting Monsters During the events of the second part of the war, Frollo recruits Staquait and the soldiers to his faction, creating a new French Alliance. Soon enough, some monsters of Hades strike in Paris, wreaking havok in the city. Staquait and the soldiers encounter a ferocious wolf, which was stronger enough than the soldiers, that it knocks them out from the battlefield. Fortunately, Staquait manages to kill the beast. Suspicious Amongst the Members Later, Frollo calls in a meeting his allies, to discuss the recent threat of Queen Grimhilde and her forces. Although some of Frollo's allies agree to start the war against Grimhilde, the others start to grow suspiscious about Frollo's motives. In the later events, Frollo and Staquait kill Denahi and Atka, two of Frollo's allies, after they quit from Frollo's services. However, this event causes to Staquait and his allies to begin fearing about Frollo's new behavior. Even Staquait hires Monsieur D'Arque to imprison Frollo in his asylum, only for Frollo to arrest him before he would commit that. The Battle on Nottingham Frollo then calls upon his remain army, explaining that the time has come to attack Grimhilde and her forces. At their arrival on Nottingham, Staquait and the troops are ambushed by Shan Yu and the Hun Army, with the Huns firing from the mountains right to them. Fortunately, the Huntsclan saves them, as they stop Shan Yu and his army at once. The troops then, along with group of an angry mob, set their intentions on some ogres of Duke Igthorn, as they shoot their rivals, knoking many them out from the battlefield. With Maleficent, the powerfull ally of Grimhilde, casting one of dangerous spells at Grimhildes' castle, and with the Cauldron Born marching to Nottingham, Frollo and Grimhilde's forces retreat from England as far as possible. Disney Villains War 3 Shifting Loyalties With Frollo, Grimhilde and Maleficent deceased, from the previous war, Staquait and the French Troops serve the only remain living captain, Ratcliffe, despite being one of Frollo's enemies. Ratcliffe makes a deal with Staquait, promising them riches, if they would serve him in return. Before Ratcliffe was about to continue his deal, he is ambushed by Mechanicles, a defeated member of Frollo's alliance, who was angered by the fact that he was abandoned by his group. While Mechanicles doesn't physically appear, he sends his robot spiders to deal with his enemies. Staquait and the French Soldiers manage to destroy some of Mechanicles' robots, only for some of them to take out some of the French Legion's troops. Ratcliffe then shhots down two robots, leaving for the other robots to retreat back to their master's hideout. Staquait and the French Legion's troops then agree to serve Ratcilffe in his own goals. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Victoria and King Candy Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The French Foreign Legion Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:French